The state of the art as it relates to proportioning or the mixing of dialysate is deficient in one or more respects in that presently known techniques require that larger volumes in excess of 50 gallons at a time be prepared. Further, in order to maintain accurate proportions of concentrate and water to prepare dialysate of proper concentration, generally rather sophisticated metering pumps actuated by electronic controls are required. This prior art technique has in the past been fairly satisfactory since much of the dialysis was done at hospitals or kidney centers where multiple patients dialysing is done and these large volumes of dialysate once prepared can be used within a reasonably short time.
However, modern technology has developed portable dialysing equipment for individual home use, accordingly requiring much smaller volumes of dialysate preparation. Obviously, the accuracy with which the concentrate is diluted to its prescribed levels remains totally important.
The present invention provides a proportioning mechanism which may easily be integrated into a portable hemodialysis system while at the same time providing the important quality of an accurate proportioning whereby to repeatedly prepare dialysate of proper concentration.